


A Tickly Bet

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil makes a bet with the other 3 [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! PART 1 OF A SERIES





	1. Chapter 1

How many times had it been?

2? 5? 10?

And it wasn’t even noon yet!

Virgil couldn’t really complain. He really loved being tickled, especially by his boyfriends, but the amount of times he was getting taken down a day was becoming absurd. Even Logan “I don’t have time for such silliness” got him a couple of times.

“Need a hand there, Doom and gloom?” Roman smiled down at Virgil and offered him a hand up. Virgil took it, still trying to wipe the smile off of his face. 

“Greetings, Virgil. I heard your laughter down the hall, i assume you had a good time?” Logan entered the main room, shooting a smirk at virgil’s blushing face.

“Of course he did! We wouldn’t do it if he didn’t!” Patton piped up from the kitchen.

“Come on, you guys. It’s like you’re obsessed.” Virgil grumbled, trying to fix his messed up hair.

“We only do it cause you look so adorable~” Roman added with a pinch to Virgil’s ribs.

“Like heck. I bet you guys couldn’t go a day without attacking me!” 

That one comment changed the tone of the entire conversation.

“A bet, eh?” Roman got a sly grin. “Care to make things interesting?”

The other two were curious to see where this was going.

Roman gave a cocky challenging smirk, which Virgil returned. 

“Sure. I bet you guys couldn’t go a day without t-t-tickling me!” Virgil forced that flustering word out. The other three smiled at that.

“And I bet we could!” Roman grinned. “Tell you what. If we can go the rest of that day without tickling you, then you have to be our tickle toy for all of tomorrow.”

Patton squealed at that with the biggest grin while Logan looked intrigued by the possibilities.

“What’s in it for me?”

“If you win, we won’t tickle you at all tomorrow. A tickle free day.”

Virgil pondered his options.

“Deal.”

“Logan, Patton. Are you in?”

“Yes!” Patton squealed.

“I assure you I do not ‘need’ to tickle Virgil, so why not?”

“And if any of you break, then all three of you lose.” Virgil added. The three paused and looked at each other.

“Deal.”

Roman and Virgil shook.

Game on.

Now for strategy, for Virgil to win he had to get one of them to tickle him. Easy.

“I’ll be in my room for a bit, k pops?” Patton nodded.

It was 12:00 noon. 12 hours till midnight, AKA end of the bet.

Virgil went into his room to enact his plan.

…

Patton, Logan, and Roman all sat on the couch, watching a Disney documentary. 

“Hey guys, mind if I join?”

“Sure Virgil, come si-” Patton stopped mid sentence.

Virgil was wearing a crop top, and shorts. No socks. Exposing that sensitive tickle spot on his belly.

Patton felt his face flush, he looked over to see Roman’s face red hot as well.

“Problem?” Virgil asked with a smug grin. Even he was blushing, he wasn’t used to wearing such revealing clothing.

While Roman was drawing a blank, Patton just smiled. “You look cute, Virge. Come sit next to me!”

“Sure.” Virgil sat next to Patton, with Roman on his right. 

Roman still looked like he had a windows error message in his head, which made Virgil snicker.

Patton was dying internally too. Virgil was snickering that adorable laugh, and he’s never had his belly exposed like that before. If he had been hysterical being tickled through his hoodie, Patton could only imagine his laughter being tickled bare. That adorable blushing laughing face…

Virgil looked over, Logan was still watching the documentary, though he could see his rising blush. He was just trying to focus on something else.

Virgil smiled, he couldn’t help it, he felt so powerful able to fluster all of them just cause he was wearing a more revealing shirt? Hilarious!

He laughed, openly. “Yohohohu guhuhuys ahare rihihidiculous!” 

Roman felt something stir inside him. He was so vulnerable and calling HIM ridiculous? While he was there with his most ticklish spot RIGHT THERE? And that laugh? It was so intoxicating and addicting. Once you heard it, you just had to hear more.

Logan stood up suddenly and coughed. “I-I have business to attend to in my room.” His whole face was awash in pink as he scurried off.

“Aw, Logan wanted to leave so soon? I wonder why~”

“You know why.” Roman growled.

“Do i?” Virgil looked at him with a challenging smirk. “Whatever is wrong? You’re not having trouble with our little bet are you?”

Roman wanted so badly to just tickle Virgil to tears right then and there, make him howl with laughter and scream out apologies. 

But he couldn’t. Not. Yet.

Virgil stretched and yawned, his arms reaching allllll the way in the air.

Exposing those pits. Roman could easily attack them right now, Virgil’s arms would come down and trap them, and he’d be a helpless ball of laughter.

“I’M GONNA GO MAKE US DINNER!” Patton said a bit louder than he should have.

“It’s… 1 o’clock.” Virgil said.

“…Lunch then!”

Patton hurried into the kitchen to make grilled cheese sandwiches. 

“I guess it’s just you and me, Royal Pain.” Virgil grinned, he could be as sassy as he wanted and they couldn’t do shit.

Roman looked at him with what could be seen as anger. But it wasn’t anger. It was frustration that he couldn’t tickle the living daylights out of his most ticklish boyfriend in a GODDAM CROP TOP.

Virgil grabbed the remote and started browsing through Hulu. “Let’s watch something, Ro? “Have a preference?”

“Hm? Uh- no, you choose.” Roman sputtered trying to keep his attention on the tv.

“Alright.” Virgil scrolled and chose animaniacs.

Oh that little fucker.

They watched 5 episodes.

And in the theme song of every goddam episode.

They tickled a guy’s feet with a feather.

And every time that scene came on Virgil would squirm, and not to tease, he was just too ticklish on his feet for that.

Virgil knew it. And Roman knew it.

Everytime he’d get absorbed into the show and forget the bet, the theme song would play and he would be reminded of it again. Reminded that he was cuddling the biggest ball of ticklishness in the world just ready to be attacked.

Patton came in to bring them grilled cheese at one point. Virgil had reached alllll the way out to reach for a sandwich, and insisted Patton watch with them. Letting him deal with that damn theme song every 22 minutes as well.

Virgil did enjoy watching the show with them. For a couple hours they watched the cartoon with an occasional tickle scene. Logan walked in at one point and they all convinced him to come into their cuddle pile and watch the show. Even for a wacky cartoon, Logan was able to enjoy the more referential humor.

Now HE had to endure that theme song reminder every 22 minutes.

“Oh, 6:30 already?” Virgil looked at his phone and stood. He stretched his back out and leaned all the way back, his tum being poked out as he stretched.

All eyes were on him, and for once he didn’t mind.

“Patton, want me to help with dinner?”

“Huh? Wha- OH! Sure!” Patton snapped out of his daze to get up and go to the kitchen with Virgil.

Roman and Logan exchanged a look of, “this is so much harder than I thought”

Roman waited there for a minute before remembering that if any ONE of them breaks, they all lose. 

He got up to go supervise Patton, knowing he was the biggest risk for their loss. 

The dinner was simple enough, breakfast for dinner! One of Patton’s favorites.

They started cooking eggs and toast. They almost lost Patton when Virgil had to reach up for the skillet that was waaaaaaay on the top shelf. He caught Patton about to pounce and was able to stop him before he lost it for all of them.

“What do you guys want on your toast? I’m thinking raspberry jelly~” Virgil giggled when he saw Roman groan into his hands. Then laughed when Patton whined longingly. 

…

They had gotten through lunch. They had gotten through dinner. Now Roman was using every ounce of self control he had.

They had crashed on the couch again to watch movies. Virgil of course laid out and put his feet in Roman’s laugh.

His bare. Ticklish. Feet.

And now that it was getting late, Virgil was getting that adorable sleepy look in his eyes.

Roman loved tickling him awake, or hearing his sleepy giggles.

But. He. Couldn’t.

Virgil was drifting off a bit as Toy Story 2 was ending. 

Logan was on his phone more often than usual, which was odd, not that Roman could think about that. 

Patton felt like he was going to go insane until Logan nudged his shoulder with a smirk. He turned his phone around.

12:00 midnight.

All three grinned. 

Patton gently nudged Virgil awake who looked up sleepily. 

“Hm- wha-”

“It’s midnight, Virgil~”

“Midni- Oh. OH.” Virgil was awake in a hurry.

“We win.” Patton cheered.

“And now, allow us to pay you back for all your teasing today.” Logan said with a smirk.

Roman pinned Virgil’s hands above his head. “Time to be our tickle toy~”


	2. A Bet's A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil lost the bet, and they get revenge for all his teasing [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]

Virgil looked up with realization.

All the teasing he’d done. The crop top and shorts he chose to wear. The absolutely frustration he’d inflicted on his lers… all at once.

All three were ready to pay it back.

To say he had butterflies would be an understatement.

And was so… incredibly… excited.

“You’re our toy for the day, and that starts now. You’ve been teasing us alllllll day, and now we’re ready to make you scream.” Roman growled.

“And laugh!” Patton added.

“And beg.” Logan smirked.

“Poor defenseless virgil. This is our first time tickling you without a hoodie, you know? And this crop top, leaves vulnerable… your most-” Roman gentle skimmed a single finger in circles around his tummy. “-ticklish spot…” 

With all the buildup, teasing, and lack of cover, Virgil already burst into giggles.

The three lers exchanged glances, knowing this was going to be good.

“You’re going to regret everything you did, tickle toy.” Roman looked to Patton and Logan and nodded, signaling them to take their places.

Logan walked and sat on the couch where Virgil’s bare feet were. Patton sat on his knees at Virgil’s hips and Roman was looming directly above Virgil’s chest and face.

“And we’re not going to stop until you’re completely destroyed~”

With that, each ler dug in.

Roman, having one hand occupied pinning Virgil’s arms, used one hand to scribble over his ribs.

Patton used both hands to rapidly squeeze Virgil’s sides.

Logan was more gentle, keeping his feet in his lap and quickly fluttering his fingers over his soles.

It was like a tsunami of sensation washed over Virgil. The poor guy immediately exploded into helpless hysterical laughter with the brightest happiest grin you’ve ever seen.

“AHAHAHA GAHAHAD DAHAHAHAHAHAMMIT!” Virgil screamed in hysterics.

He had NEVER been tickled so exposed like this, much less by three at once.

It was overwhelming.

It was intense.

And it was AMAZING!

“Aww, cootchie cootchie coo! Someone’s tickliiiiiiish~” Roman cooed, watching that cocky smirking tease of yesterday wash away and be replaced with helpless hysterical Virgil of today. Virgil was thrashing and writhing, tugging and pulling, and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

“And we haven’t even gotten his belly button yet!”

“Save it for later. Crescendo is one of the keys to tickling.” Logan added nonchalantly, playing with and plucking Virgil’s toes like guitar strings, causing Virgil to snort uncontrollably.

Virgil felt like he was going to insane. His lungs ached, his eyes were teary, he felt like he was going to laugh himself to death. 

Which didn’t seem like such a bad fate.

Roman made a gesture for the others to stop. They did, tho Logan was still ever so gently ghosting his fingers over Virgil’s feet, making him wiggle and bit his lip to keep from giggling.

“Oh maybe we should give our poor toy a break… But he was practically asking for tickles allllllll day. I’d hate to deprive him so soon~”

“I KNOW!” Patton shouted excitedly. “Let’s play a game.” Patton moved so he was looming over virgil, with Roman taking a step back to observe.

“You’ll remember this one Virgey!” Patton giggled. He placed a single index finger on his tummy and began singing. “Round and round the garden goes the teddy bear~” He swirled his finger in large circles around his navel.

“Nohohohoho wohohohot thahahahahat!” 

“One step…” Patton walked two fingers closer to his navel.

‘Two step…” He walked his fingers closer with a big silly grin.

“Dohohohohon’t!”

“Tickly under there!” Patton shot both hands under Virgil’s arms to get him by surprise.

Virgil bucked and tossed his head back and forth, giggling like mad.

“Aww, i thought you liked this song, V?” Roman teased, loving that blooming blush of his.

“Next verse?” Patton looked to Roman with an expectant smile.

“Allow me~” Roman gave a bow and approached the giggling emo.

“Round and round the haystack went the little mouse~” Roman sang, skimming Virgil’s belly again.

Virgil snorted and fell into yet another fit of giggles. 

“One step…” Roman poked his side, resulting in a yip.

“Two step” Another poke and yip.

“Tickly right here!” Roman sporadically squeezed Virgil’s sides.

“NAHA! GUHUHUHUYS!”

Patton and Roman grinned at each other when they suddenly heard Logan.

“Round and round the lighthouse. Up the spiral stairs~” 

Roman and Patton were a bit stunned to hear logan singing, but Virgil tended to bring out his more motherly side.

“One step, two step, tickly right there.” Logan sang and skittered his fingers over Virgil’s sensitive soles.

Virgil jumped and laughed heartily, his smile shining bright. The other three were awash with adoration for their ticklish lover. 

“Wait I believe there’s one more verse~” Roman sang and with a snap of his fingers…

Oh no.

He was holding a large soft feather with a pointed tip.

“Noho- nohoho Ihihihi cahahahahan’t!”

“I bet you can.” Roman poised the feather over Virgil’s belly.

“Round and round the mulberry bush, like a little hare~” Roman swirled the feather over Virgil’s belly, making the younger one squeal and cackle helplessly.

“One step…” Roman flicked the feather, relishing in Virgil’s surprised snort.

“Two step…” Another flick… then a pause.

“A tickly right in there~” Roman cooed and swirled the feather in Virgil’s belly button, his most ticklish spot.

Rest in peace, Virgil’s sanity.

“NAHAH GOHOHOD DAHAHAHAHAMIHIHIT- FUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHA” Virgil thrashed and shrieked, laughing himself hoarse while the others grinned and watched the show, holding down his limbs to make him surrender to his torment. Not that he thought of it as torment, this was all a game to him. A fun, but intense, game.

“Oh poor feather-sensitive Virgil~”

Roman slowed the feather to juuuust the right pace to get Virgil snorting, which make the other three laugh, making virgil blush even harder.

“You’re the cutest little lee in all the land, dear Virgil.”

“Your laugh is so adorable!”

“I suggest one final blow.” Logan began, still toying with Virgil’s feet. “All spots as at once. No holding back.” He grinned maliciously, and the other two joined in.

“Yohohohou guhuhuys ahahahare gohohohonna kihihihill mehehehe!” Virgil giggle. He was feeling so tickled out, and the other three could tell.

“One last blow, we promise.” Roman cooed and placed a soft kiss on Virgil’s forehead.

Roman poised himself to attack Virgil’s ribs. Patton had dibs on his belly, and Logan stayed with feet.

“Three.” Roman began.

“Two!” Patton coed excitedly.

“…One.”

Wiggling scratching fingers in between his ribs. Poking, prodding, wiggling fingers near his belly button. And ruthless scratching at his soles.

Virgil all but exploded into immediate hysterics. Seconds felt like house as his mind was overwhelmed and overstimulated with tingling sensation and ticklish touches. 

There were cackles, giggles, hiccups, screams, squeals, screeches, laughs, wheezes, shrieks, wails, howls and snorts. A wonderous cacophony of mirthful desparation.

Roman paid close attention, looking for signs that Virgil had reached his limit. It took a tad longer than usual, thirsty lee was building up tolerance, but eventually…

“STOP!” 

All three immediately halted. Virgil went limp, giggling and gasping for air.

“You did amazing storm cloud.” Roman pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re so cute.” Patton giggled and kissed his nose. 

“I hope you had fun.” Logan added and kissed his sole, eliciting an extra giggle.

It was 12:45 am, and Virgil was exhausted. Roman smiled at Patton and lifted Virgil bridal style. 

“I’ll take him to his room. G’night guys. We’ve got a great day tomorrow.” Roman walked off with a giggly sleepy emo as the other two tidied up the couch.

Tomorrow was a big day for Virgil, his day as a full time tickle toy.


End file.
